


Just a Little Longer

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, BDSM lifestyle, Bondage, Cock Cages, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: Master has something new to try out on Kurt.





	

Kurt knelt on the kitchen table. It was a convenient height for his master. He could either stand and easily use toys or sit and tease Kurt with his mouth. That’s why the table had several strategically placed eyebolts in it. The three right below Kurt right now were attached via wire to his nipple rings and the prince albert recently (but not too recently, had to heal) installed in the head of his dick. Not that his dick was free. Oh, far from. It was still compressed in a tiny little plastic tube with spikes on the inside. Only the head was free. Kurt crawled around all day with an aching dick and dribbles of pre-cum dripping on the floor he had to keep backing up to clean with his tongue.

“Higher,” Master whispered, tapping Kurt’s thigh. He lifted his ass as high as he could without pulling the ring out. “Good boy. I’m going to enjoy this. It’s a new salve Emir gave me to try out.” Kurt felt the tip of Master’s favorite vibrator at his hole and he opened so Master could slide it in.

For a moment, it just felt cold.

Then it felt hot. So hot. Kurt tried not to wiggle his hips. He really did.

Master laughed and turned the fucking vibrator on. “I hope you like it. An aphrodisiac applied on the skin. The first one I’ve ever heard of. Like it?”

Kurt moaned, arching his back and offering himself like a bitch in heat. Which is what he was.

“Later maybe. I thought I would make dinner tonight. I want you to hold out as long as you can before you beg me to fuck you. If you can hold out until after I’ve eaten dinner, I’ll fuck you as long and hard as you need. If not, I’m going to just put you on the fucking machine.”

Kurt shuddered, his mind clouded with lust, but determined to hold out. He wanted his master’s attention, all of it. He wanted to make his master proud. He wanted his master to be able to brag about him to Emir, “He held out for hours. He wiggled his ass and moaned and drooled like a bitch, but he’s a good boy. He’ll do anything for me.”

He wanted to get fucked so bad.


End file.
